This invention relates to optical fiber distribution apparatus.
As the volume of data transmission and processing increases, interconnection systems will include more optical as well as electrical connections between circuit packs. A circuit pack typically includes a printed circuit board with semiconductor electrical and optical components mounted thereon, and electrical and optical connectors on one edge of the board. Typically, the circuit packs are inserted vertically in shelves so that electrical and optical connection is made to a backplane at the far end of the shelf. Since the optical connectors are at the back of the shelf, cleaning and servicing of the fibers and connectors are difficult. Alternatively, the fiber connectors can be provided at the circuit pack faceplates, but this requires the fibers to be positioned in front of the faceplates, which is both aesthetically and functionally disadvantageous.